clonearmyfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Starkiller
Most Likely one of the most ambitous Dark Lords of all time, Starkiller used his cunning mind, and martial skills to survive and come close to ruling the galaxy. He lived through some of the most prosperous...and tragic times of the galaxy, he never admitted defeat, though many have claimed it. The Last sighting of the True Starkiller, was in the uknown regions....and some wonder...will he ever return. History Early Life After defeating Vader, then exiling himself from the Galactic Empire, and finally joining Darth Nihilus in the Sith Empire, Starkiller learned to rule. Though he was a Sith,he trained alongside Mandalorians such As Darth Kyram and ARC Commander Felix, utilzing these skills to surprise his enemies. One of his most surprising attributes, was the fact that he fought even better with out the use of the Force, then with it...which made him a deadly enemy to Force-Sensitives. It was during this time that Starkiller met an ambitious "clone trooper" named Kyram. Unbeknownst to the man' superiors, he was in reality a Mandalorian, not a clone,and one powerful in the force. It was also during this time when Kyram reexecuted Order 66 on a Jedi, on Starkiller's orders. Thus Kyram pledged his loyalty and friendship to this young man named Starkiller. This bond would be the beginning of Starkiller's influence on warriors and soldiers, and hs willingness to help others He saw Darth Nihilus as power hungry and cruel, and used his teachings at Jedi Master Shaak Ti, and Yoda to learn some of the different aspects of the Force, even going so far as to learn teachings of the Baran Do Sages, the Grey Paladin's , and other Force user organizations. The final straw of Nihilus's cruelty came in the form of Leia Organa. Starkiller Trained her, and eventually fell in love with her,forcing him to make a dangerous decision: kill her, or Kill Nihilus He chose the latter, and used allies from jedi masters to his Grandfather, Grand Admiral Gilad Pelleaon of the Galactic Empire, to take the fight to Nihilus. The war was short and painful, but Starkiller defeated Nihilus's Empire...but Nihilus went into hiding Afterwards Starkiller Married Leia, and joined the Galactic Empire as second in command of the Military, and head of the Imperial Knights This opened the eyes of Starkiller to politics...and saw the flaws in the galaxy....thus....his plan for one day ruling the galaxy had begun....the heartbreak and bloodshed would be one of the bloodiest ever known.... Imperial Schism After finding his long lost gandfather Gilad Pelleaon, Starkiller once again joined the Empire. Through his prodigeous use of tactics, he eventually became the Grand Admiral of the Imperial navy, and High general of the Imperial Army. He even formed the Imperial Knights, to counter the Sith and jedi opposition. This was his first step to usurping the Imperial Throne..for he realized he needed the Mlitary on his side...and he also came to the revelation...he was the heir to the Empire. But running a government he knew he could not just use the military...he needed order. So he joined his grandfather in the Imperial Senate. Through his times in the Senate he learned the "rules" of politics and saw the coruption in the galaxy, unfortunately though, his grandfather did not agree with his ideas. A pivotal time came when Starkiller walked up to Grand Admiral Thrawn, infront of all the senior officers and said: "''You are not fit to rule the galactic Empire, That power remains with the heir to the Throne...me, pledge your allegiance to me, sons of the Empire..to a new era" . ''Pelleaon refused, but many of the Senior Officers did not, choosing the side of Grand Admiral Starkiller.Thus the the Great Imperial Civil War began. After winning many battles, his faction was finally officially known, with his influence growing...it flourished...he soon met with Thrawn...it was also during this time he left the faction. He knew that his destiny was larger than the "Galactic" Empire, so he left them to rejoin Gilad, and await for the hour that Starkiller will one day return, and claim the throne. But Starkiller went in search of the True Sith.... Ruler of the True Sith Empire He returned from the unknown regions at the head of a vast and powerful Empire, though he held close the belief of the Mandalorains, and very seldom used the force....but when he did...he was virtually unstoppable. He won countless battles, and had many Alliances...the most powerful being the Remanmts of the Republic, The Chiss Ascendacy, and the Infite Empire under Malak. It was also during this time that he had a daughter named Trinity Starkiller...a powerful child in the force. He used his cunning mind to pit allies against allies, and chose the strongest to fight..for the strongest were his greatest threat to power.. One day, he went mad from a vision....of death...of a galaxy that would be ruled by a false Sith Lord. He knew the galaxy was not ready yet but he had to test them...so he sent his Empire to war the Sith Galactic war. He won his victories to easily..and knew he would have to leave, to strengthen his Empire for the coming war... He acted as if he was mad and atacked his daughter..forcing his friend Felix to shoot him...but Starkiller used the force to survive. He went into exile for many years, but returned with out his Empire ...and he joined the Remants of the Republic as a Brigadier General....and led the infamous 501st Legion... During the Remnants of the Republic Under the command of General Stratos, and with the 501st under his command, Brigadier General Starkiller weaved a wave of destruction, and became close to the Senior Clone Commander Appo. Eventually Starkiller left to return to his Empire, leaving the 501st..and Appo in a state of absolute loyalty to him, it wasnt until after the Vong war, when Appo was seriosuly injured, that Darth Starkiller returned at the head of the Sith Empire, stronger then ever before....but he returned for one reason...to root out....The Mistress Return of the True Sith Empire At the head of a vast and powerful Empire, the first thing Starkiller did was seek out his old allies, such as Thrawn and Malak, even the Droid Commander Septimus. Eventually Septimus, offered him a chance to meet some one who was truly powerful...the Mistress. Malak who was also apart of the order, confided in Starkiller about the folly of the Mistress, Starkiller came to the same conclusion..but had a plan ..a plan to break the Mistress. The Sith Armada was inferior to no one, and superior to all. Many Sith flocked to join his ranks...warrriors such as Darth Ktryam of the Mandalorians, Darth Rachelgia, and Darth Sesontr. The Mistress wanted him to bring factions to the fold..or destroy them..and he used this as his chance to take out his enemies and secure his final alliances. But first he had to help Darth Malak with his Empire...Darth Revan had returned. Unfortunatly for all his victories...his marriage was breaking. He was never their for Trin, or Leia...never truly saw her grow up. But Starkiller asked her to do somthing for him....to kill Tantus Patronus. It was almost a success..but one problem: she fell in love with her target. Knowing that this proved he was failing as a husband and as a father..he divorced her, and threw himself into a fury that could only be unleashed in one pssible way: Total War. Infinite Empire Schism Malak was under the command...without consent... of Darth Revan, and Thrawn fearing for his ascendacy fell in line under Revan. Both wanted help..and they came to Starkiller and his Empire for aid. Starkiller knew that Revan had a plan to defeat him, even some of his "friends" joined him for they believed Starkiller would finally lose. So Starkiller made an Ultimatum to Revan...One battle...winner take all. In the Depths of the unkown regions, the combined fleets of the Chiss and Infite Empire faced off against Starkiller's fleet. Starkiller was completely outnumbered....but Revan made two mistakes 1.Thrawns fleet fired on Revans loyalist ships...and the Imperial remant aided them. 2.Revan's best commander tried to attack Starkiller using the unstoppable force power....Spear of Midnight Black...an invisible force spear. But Starkiller didnt have to stop it...he just had to make it impossible for him to use the force Thus Starkiller's entire fleet was infested with Ysalamir, creatures that repel the force...thus making the enemy powerless. Revan fled, while the remainder of his loyalist fleet were executed, and the Infite Empire was put under the sole control of Darth Malak once again. The legend of Starkiller grew...and his vision was coming close to the fruition. War with the Mistress Throughout the years in the Mistress's "service", Starkiller came to realize tha she was truly a false Sith, and unfit to rule the galaxy. Though she had the allegiance of the most powerful factions...so too did Starkiller. With the Sith lords Darth Malak of the Infite Empire, and Naga Sadow of the Galactic Alliance....the Sith Triumvirate was formed. And when the 3 Sith lords challenged the Mistress in combat...she refused...and made her Factions fight for her..the war had begun For years they fought, winning countless battles. Starkiller even tried to receive the Mandlorians under Tef as allies..to no avail. Instead Mandalore Tef tried to fight Starkiller in single combat, for Starkiller was like a brother to him and thoought he had gone mad with power. Starkiller hunted for months, burning entire worlds to keep him moving. He finally caught up with him and once again faced him in a battle of epic proportions. Both trained as Mandalorians, both knowing each others weaknesses and strenght, so much though, that it became a stalemate. It soon became a battle of words, and insults, with Starkiller naming Tef a traitor. And Tef went so far as to claim Starkiller as being worse than Palpatine..trying to take over the galaxy and destroy the Society Allaince. But Starkiller didnt want control of a Galaxy...he wanted to show them how flawed and weak their Utopiam society was. They left each other then, their friendship and brotherhood shattered, one more casulty of war with the Mistress, and Starkiller used that anger to feed his will power. His last and most memorable battle was with yet another brother, ARC Commander Felix. On the Capital of the Galaxy, Darth Starkiller, Dark lord of the Sith, showed his true, cruel side...with a massacre. It was on Coruscant, on the world of the Remants of the Republic....he purged the world to the ground..killing billions. The Triumvirate was winning..and Starkiller did not want them to win...so he mysteriosly left. And the Mistress to left..and wasnt heard from again. Aftermath With Starkiller gone...the True sith returned to infighting, and the CIS under Septimus took control of many Sithh planets with ease, and they soon retreated to the unknown regions. With Starkiller gone, there was no one to keep Malak and Sadow inline...and they fought each other for supremacy. With the Mistress gone..the Society was broken...and the galaxy itslef broken From a very radical point of view,Starkiller defeated the Mistress...caused the the Sith to not truly rule the galaxy, and made way for a shadow war against all force senstives...for he hated them all. He knew the weakness they sowed...and with his leaving...his finall legacy...Marshall Commander Appo...to start the Great Purge..the Blood Crusade against the force sensitives. Even gone....Starkiller's influence would be felt through the entire galaxy for years to come ...but no one knew...That his greatest Masterpiece was yet to be seen. Weapons and Armor Over the years Darth Starkiller aquired and used many weapons, man of them exotic. he had a custom Sith robe laced with pure cortosis armour, and Besk'gar gam...mandalorian iron. This helped with negating the effects of Lightsabers and energy weapons. In his weapons arsenal, he used cortosis weapons, and a black lightsaber enfused with the essence of hundreds of jedi and sith that he killed. He flew an elite Imperial flagship, named the ''the Rogue Shadow. ''He used to to sneak behind enemy lines, which was boosted by its cloaking device. Its weapons were top of the line, able totake o ships the size of a Acclamtor Powers and Abilities Starkillers Physical endurance as well as Mental stability was astounding, for even without the force he could do things that normal men just could not fathom. And with the force he was damn there impossible to stop, for he could handle the pain of hundreds of men. With the force he had strong perceptions allowing him to see specters of the past and visions of the future. And could utilize the rare Force techniques of the Spear of Midnight Black, and rescitutation..the power to heal from death itself. Personality and Traits Starkiller was what some would call hypocrytical...he used the force..but hated force sensitves. Beliveing they should never have a true hold on the galaxy..sith or Jedi. He was loyal though to his friends and family. Had the respect of the men he fought with and the loyalty of the men under his command. But with that respect there were others that had complete and utter scorn for him. But he moved on and lived his life to the fullest. He never lied, and was one of the most cultured men in the galaxy, even though the vast majority of it saw him as a traitor. His views were very unusual belivieing that there was no Dark Side or Lightside...just good people and bad people Category:Primary Characters Category:General Characters Category:Inactive Characters